Kingdom Hearts: Saga of Memories
by Dying Rose on The Vine
Summary: All the worlds are safe, a time of peace is at hand, but how long will that last? Our heros must once again come together to reclaim all that is, or be lost in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1 of 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Sage of Memories...**

**...vauge sequal to Super Paper Mario, Kingdom Hearts II, and Luigi's Mansion...**

**Author's note:** I know, I know, I've been disgustingly inactive, and why? I think...I think I lost the want to do anything, to be anything. But...I hate being so, so I'll show you all what I've been working on. I hope my faithful readers will still read. I'll keep thruckin, DROV...or DROTV...or no, DRTV!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any and all hosts of which I steal. We know this to be true.

**Update dated June 04 2009: After that break I took- yes, let's call it a break, I'm ready to work again. Please be gentle with me. Please be harsh- your words feed me, fuel me. And with this fuel, I shall write. **

**It am full up of love. Oh. And I changed a few things here and there. Ummm, kay?**

**--------------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------------- -------------------------**

**Kingdom** **Hearts:** _Saga of memories_

Nothing like the Heartless or the Nobodies had ever threaten the world Sora and his friend existed in, and while minor evils did take place here and there, from time to time, they were always stomped down by the defenders of the righteous. But one can only stomp so much before one's boots wear out… They went back to their daily lives…as though their adventures never took place.

King Mickey ruled his magical Kingdom which was complied of many worlds, and even though the separate worlds had their own rules and their own laws, Mickey's word was taken by heart to the people; even the Gods of Olympia took into consideration. Even the Gods. The people looked to him as their balance and light in times of darkness. Now that the worlds were at peace once more, Mickey could spend time with his beloved Queen Minnie…

Donald Duck and his lady-in-waiting took some time off as well, choosing a sojourn in the sunnier side of the Caribbean. Now, one may ask 'why there?' but Donald was fairly sure he could handle any pirates if they got unruly. Though, another question could come to mind, like what would Mickey do without his head magician…? In this time of peace who needed a magician, was the answer. This meant many angry soldiers were grumbling and gripping at their dismissal. But their Captain wasn't bothered; rather, he was relieved at this. He, too, could now spend time with his son Max, only family. Maybe pick up a useful trade or two, like cooking.

And in Hallow Bastion…well, in Hallow Bastion there was peace, but it was a stiff kind of peace- The peace that war follows. Tension grew underneath the fine surface of this artificial peace, as Leon and his Crew made a fair attempt to keep order, but ever day darkness seemed to grow closer and stronger around them…hidden in the peace.

Oh, but what charming notion! All the worlds at peace! And it was all thanks to Sora and his friend. So peaceful…every afternoon Rikku, Kari, and Sora would lie on the beach and watch the sun set into a calm night, because everything was back to normal, and no one wondered what was out there again, because they already knew. Everything was back to normal.

_[Multi-coloured Starbit sprinkle down from the heavens]_

The night grows long

_[People oo and ah at the sky. ]_

As the heart grows cold

_[The camera moves down to and over the shoulder shot. People are pointing up at the sky.]_

And as we grow older and move a part

_[A young girl pulls away from her mother to get a closer look.] _

I always want to be in your heart

_[Zooms in on her face. The Star bit explosion is reflected in her pink eyes.]_

In your heart

_[Zooms to the stars again]_

In your heart

_[They go out one by one. Silence]_

[Silence]

_[A harp is struck sharply, as a dark swirlly vortex appears. The sky begins to open slowly, the harp fades out. The hole is as big as it will get and a piano starts to be played…much like Nintendo 64 in the spooky mansion piano.]_

A Kingdom, of you and me

_[A massive King Boo struggles to pull himself out of the hole. He does, followed by many other smaller boo]_

Can be all that we need, you see

_[The vortex closes as the final boo flies out.]_

Can you find, just one more time

_[The stars reappear as the boos fill the sky]_

With you and me

_[Zooms back to over the shoulder shot, more people now. Their voices are now more panicked]_

We'll make a Kingdom of our hearts

_[A wide shot of the sky. All boos- stars no longer visible, no sky- just the endless amount of spooky spectres.]_

You and me, a Kingdom

_[King Boo lets out a boo-ish roar]_

I'll be your King, and you'll be my Queen

_[The boos spread out across the land]_

We'll have a court of our memories

_[Screams pierce the night time air as we zoom up to the sky once more]_

Can you find it in your heart?

_[zooms back to the sky again. The stars twinkle calmly as the sounds of chaos reach it]  
[all is dark]_

To fill in the moat, and let the bridge down

_[King Boo slowly shrinks down to normal size, looking satisfied.]_

I want to be in your heart

_[focus suddenly behind him, as a tiny dark hole appears.] _

The night grows long

_[A surge of darkness flows out]_

As the heart grows cold

_[King Boo's evil laughter can be heard as the darkness spreads across this poor plagued place]_

And as we grow older and move a part

_[The darkness is see by a man in dreadlocks on a boat on a dark sea]_

I always want to be in your heart

_[It is seen by nocturnal hunters in the Pride Lands]_

In your heart

_[It is seen by people taking in clothes in an ever frozen Russia]_

In your heart

_[It is seen by a Mouse King as looks out on the night. 'Oh no' softly escapes his lips]_

A Kingdom, of you and me

_[It is seen and felt by all in the __Kingdom__…the darkness spreads]_

Can be all that we need, you see

_[Sora and his friends listen to waves wash in and out on the Beach, as the sun light tries to hold on]_

Can you find, just one more time

_[The darkness creeps in, causing Sora to make a noise of worry. The others notice]_

With you and me

_[He sits up all the way. The boy wears a worried look on his face.]_

We'll make a Kingdom of our hearts

_[Darkness swallows their sky]_

You and me, a Kingdom

_[All is dark and silent]_

Just you and me, someday you will see!

That's really all we'll need

You and me, in our Kingdom of Hearts

Mario Manor was a massive unused building in the country, built on a narrow hill. It was so far out that Goombas didn't ever tread out here. The Mario Brother preferred to use their simple home in the farms of Mushroom Kingdom for every day uses. But the mansion, being so far out and so large, was perfect to rent for house parties. Today, however; it would have a more practical use for once.

A long yellow bus, with blue tinted windows, traveled up the twisted dirt road that led to the Manor. It drove slowly up to the front of the grand building, let out a puff of smoke from its exhaust pipe, and then shuttered to a halt.

The ride up to the Manor perfectly lovely during the day, but a man named Luigi Mario, who one on this particular bus, knew better. A shiver passed though this moustachioed plumber in his green overalls and a blue turtle neck as he jumped out of bus, laden with heavy flowery carpet bags. Even thought it was unused, it had so many memories- All of them unpleasant ones of Luigi having to save his big brother Mario from an evil horde of Boos and their wicked king, his archnemesis, King Boo.

A young lady jumped out after him. She had darker complexion then her pasty plumber friend, with her hair cut short and sporty, wide sparkling eyes, and dressed head to kicks as though to kick a soccer ball. She turned around to the bus driver, but before she could say anything, he shut the door with a snap and zoomed down in reverse, ignoring the road and getting close and personal with the lawn.

"Jerk…" The young lady named Daisy grumbled. Daisy wasn't just any young lady, she was a Princess.

A princess and a plumber, what a perfect combination.

She continued to grumble as Luigi walked past, her eyes following him…following him to the Manor.

"Luigi, this place is huge!" She exclaimed, yanking one of the bags from him, "Come on, you have _got_ to show me around!"

She raced ahead of him, leaving Luigi standing there with a hand up and half a word formed in his mouth. With a heavy heart filled sigh, he followed after her, berating himself as he went. So he could take on mutant turtles, save an entire food based Kingdom, stop an evil wedding, and kick some major evil (and good) butt, but he couldn't talk to Daisy. She made him so nervous! He never knew what to say- why couldn't talk to her? Daisy was like a haunted mansion that made him blush! Oh, if only he could me more like his big brother Mario.

Luigi headed up the handsome stone steps, feeling pretty crummy. He hardly noticed when Daisy took the rest of the baggage from him, as he looked for his keys.

"I can't wait to see my room, Luigi," Daisy said, wearing a small smile as she watched her plumber pat himself down, worry drawn all over his face, "…is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah, it's-" Luigi stammered, pulling his pockets in and out, even checking his shoe. Where was that key?! He had it right in his right pocket, right where he left it! Oh, he could cry, he could cry, why did he ruin everything?! Now, Daisy would think he was a total loser, and never speak to him again-

"Are you coming?" Daisy had opened the door as he was putting himself down, "You must've pre-unlocked it. How clever, you must've known I woulda brought so much!"

She was already inside the main hall, her soft sole shoes squeaking against the magnificent tiles of the room. Daisy looked around in awe, like she had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life, which was silly, thought Luigi, because she woke up to herself everyday…! Why couldn't he say that to her face?

Blushing like mad, Luigi walk into his Manor, and practically falling over Daisy's luggage where she so courteously dropped right in front of the doorway. He didn't have the heart (or the spine) to ask her to move them, so he did it himself quickly. He shut the beautiful wooden doors, staring at the keyhole suspiciously. He hadn't pre-unlocked the door…and the only other person with a key was Mario, right?

"Oh…!" Daisy gasped, making Luigi jump. He whipped around, heart hammering in his chest. But she was alright, perfectly alright- in fact, she sat down one the bottom step of the grand stair case, admiring the floor, "Didn't you tell me that you picked out everything for it?"

"It?" Luigi questioned, rubbing the back of his head. Daisy patted the spot next to her. He gulped, walking (albeit a little stiff) over to her, and sat down, "O-oh, yeah, well, I helped…" Another gulp, "I, um, picked out the-the floor, at least."

There was a sly look on her face, as she tilted close to him. Luigi felt heat, blush if you will, creep up to his face.

"I noticed," She whispered. Half of him really hoped she wouldn't have noticed the sparkly daisies on the floor; the other half of him was jumping with joy. Luigi reeeeeeally wished his halves would make nice.

"You're such a sweetie," She said softly, "Lettin' me stay here while my castle is rebuilt and the best part is ('Was it getting hot in here?' Luigi thought panicked, 'When did she get so close?!') you and I will be here all alone, until its done."

Luigi couldn't help but face her, his own face burning. When did she get so close?! Her face was almost touching his, their lips almost meeting…This eager emotion ate up his fear like an antibody to a devastating disease, their lips a hairbreadths apart and-

"LUIGI!"

A voice that belonged to an old man yelled, causing Luigi and Daisy to jump, startled. The Princess was already up, fists clenched, ready to kick butt! A burglar or an acquaintance, it didn't matter, they were at the wrong time at the wrong place!

Luigi grabbed Daisy's aggressive arm without thinking, he dodged to the side as something heavy thudded down the ordinate stairs, ripping the fair carpet and chipping the maple steps. It came down with such a thunderous force, and speed, that it was airborn when it hit the last step, slamming itself into the Manor's fancy door.

"Oh my," The voice of the old man said, as he got off the chugging vacuum cleaner of doom. He was a short old man, with a single tufted of hair, thick lens glasses, and the traditional grab of a Professor, a Professor Elvin Gadd if you will. "Luigi, I'm so glad that you're here! We have an emergency, and I can't seem to open your safe-Woooah!"

The short scientist was holstered up by Daisy, blind female fury racing all though her body. Luigi was debating whether to let Daisy kill him or not, when the Poltergeist 3001 decided to explode in a cascade of flames.

"Listen you," Daisy snarled in disgust, "I don't know who the heck you are, but no one breaks up a k- catch fire to stuff, breaking in-"

Luigi dashed from where he had fell into the near by hall where the convenient extinguisher was, getting there just in time for the whole front door to be engulfed in flames. He clamped down on the silver handle, coating Daisy as she threatened the dangling Professor, the Professor, and everything in a three foot radius. The great force of the foam blaster sent him flying back like little boy with a bazooka cannon.

Daisy let out an uncharacteristically girly shrill as the frosty foam covered her near head to toe. The shriek knocked Luigi for six so bad, that the extinguisher slip from his be-gloved hands. It went flying though the air, spewing white foam like an indoor blizzard in his dazzling hall. It hit the floor with a thud, hissing as the last of its life drained from its cylindrical body.

"Um…" Luigi pulled himself up, completely mortified by what just happened. Nothing makes anyone look worse then- oy, then, "Momma Mai, Daisy put the Professor down!"

The not so fair Princess dropped the poor man, though with great reluctance. She folded her arms, looking at the Professor with such an intense hatred, like he was a bug she longed to squish-crush-squish. But the old man didn't appear to notice or be buffered by this, instead, he just bolted towards the plumber, who took a step back, almost falling on his butt, thanks to the slipperiness of the foam.

"We are in grave danger!" He announced, causing Luigi and Daisy to glace as each other skeptically. (Though on the inside, Luigi felt his insides shrivel. Grave danger was to him what out of spaghetti was to Mario) "You must come to my lab immediately! But first, you must find the Red Crystal that King Boo dropped from his crown."

"Why should we-" Daisy asked, 'tude to the max, but the Professor just gave a great guttering noise, before backing out. He mounted what was left of the Poltergeist 3001 and gave it a sharp kick. The pair watched in a mangled awe as he puttered out of the foamy room, through the still, slightly, slowly, burning door.

"Should we go…?" She turned to Luigi, her voice no longer angry, but confused. The tone of her voice made him blush. He nodded, Mmhmming. He decided! With Daisy by his side, and expected him to be a hero, be a hero he would be!

Luigi was out of the Manor before Daisy could even say another word.


	2. Chapter 1 of 2

**Kingdom Hearts: Saga of Memories**

**Author's notes**: Slowly transferring this story from its home site (want the link? It's pretty), but I would really like if someone would review. I should never say that out loud, alack...

**Disclaimers**: HUM! Maybe I should place this in Luigi's Mansion- da whoop! I own nothing!

Update June 04: It am? I meant I am. Hahaha, I proof read.

**---------- -------------- -------------------**

**Chapter**  
1-2  
_GameboyHorrorDS_

Professor wasn't poor; though one would be fooled by the way he lived. In a simple looking shack he created inventions that boggled the mind. In that water logged homestead, he thought things a normal person would never think about. But inside...oh, inside is where the magic was.

There were gadgets and gizmos galore to be seen just by flicking the door open. His work lab contained huge machines, massive tables covered in bits and pieces of robotery, and over head industrial fluorescent lights lit the place. The floor was a mixture of dirt, wood, and metal.

"So..." Daisy said incredulously, "You're saying King Boo escaped...and..."

"Took all his minions with him!" finished for her, "The nerve of him, he empted out all my Boo collection, and what's worse- he sprung a trap on my letter carrier!"

"Yeah," She replied dryly, leaning against a large beeping machine, "because your collection is so important."

"Exactly...!" Professor cried, so happy that someone finally understood how upsetting this all was. He dived quickly under one of his tables, pulling out a large cardboard box. He was muttering about cataloguing something. Daisy sighed, looking bored as Luigi stared down at the deep red gem in his hands.

It was so cold, he could even feel its coldness though his gloves, like it was death condensed into a solid form. The gem itself, as deep as blood...

"Here it is!" cried, jumping up so fast he hit is head on the edge of the table. After a few chose swear words (That made Luigi note if he was with Peach, she would have giggled puritan like, Daisy however acted like it was no big deal), he held out a silver rectangle, with a green blinky light on the front. "The Gameboy Horror D.S.!"

"Gameboy...Horror," Luigi replied, taking it with a look of apprehension, "Urn, thanks, but what's the D.S. stand for?" The rectangle was really two parts; he flipped the top open revealing the dual screen action. It had the typical cross buttons to flip though the options, and A button, a B button, an X and a Y. He touched a few with a philistine curiosity, causing the little machine to scream at him.

choose a perfect moment to look away while Luigi fumbling with his expensive little machine, and went back to digging, "Why, the Digital System, of course! Everything is Digital these days, you have to keep up. I also included two screen- dual screens. It's a perfect system!"

Daisy took a peak over Luigi's shoulder, looking skeptical still. She made a snorting noise, moving back to her 'I don't care' position.

"That's right..." The good Professor continued as though someone was still talking to him, "...Oh DEAR! I can't find them anywhere..." Before Luigi could ask what it was, turned to them, his face looking solemn, "You must save my carrier! She'll know where I put them!"

"Put _what_?" Princess Daisy asked exasperatedly, she threw her arms down, "God! It's like talking to a Soduku board!"

"Don't you mean a Ouija board?" Luigi smiled good-naturedly, making his way to the door. He knew better then to continue questioning the aged man. It was best to just go when he let you go, easier, really.

The pair walked out of 's homestead, Daisy opened her mouth to make an equally smartassish reply when night had hit them 'round about the face. It was dark already?! How could that even be possible? It couldn't be more then four... Without saying anything, or consent from Daisy, Luigi pulled down his green sleeve to look at his watch. He gulped, and then groaned, as he saw that his pointed hands read...

_Midnight_


	3. Chapter 1 of 3

**Kingdom Hearts: A Saga of Memories**

**Author's notes:** Oh noes! Chapter two came out all funky! I'll have to edit it up so that it looks a little less funky. This isn't the 80's, ladies! Da-whoop!

**Relpy to Aeolian Mode: **Phew, so I just got that tasty nugerty part of you! Yay me! I need to fix Chapter two, just slightly, oh, maybe its not chapter two- but you reminded me I called the Poltergusts Vaccumes or something, somewhere by accident and I ment to change that. Good-on ya! I hope I do too! Uum, I'm not sure :D I hope you have time!

**Reply to TheFlameKnight:** I sure hope I do .! Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: **Hey-ho, I guess you don't know, I do-not, own Marioo. :D

Update June fourth two-thousand and nine: Hey guys? Remember this chapter? Well, I proofread it.

-------------- ---------------

Chapter

1-3  
A Tubba Trubba

_Blam…Blam_

The ancient domicile shook like an earthquake was ripping though it. Its high stain glass windows let in the final trickles of light. The walls, dark and dirty, were hugged by satin curtains, and shook with the after vibes of whatever was causing it. The rumbling stopped…and then night fell.

_Blam…Blam_

A shadow jerked awake, vaguely aware of where she was. She tilted her head back, so her red and white striped hat slid back just barely enough for her to see. She was use to looking though her cotton candy hair. Where was she…? Then, she remembered! Her pouch and the letter the Professor gave her! But how'd she get all tied and propped up on this alter, like some sort of sacrifice…?

_Blam…Blam-Blam_

Plaster from up above fell, progressing from the back of the room to the centre. She held her breath, as the Blaming stopped, but she could feel whatever it was making it right there above here.

_**Blam-Blam**_

_**BLAM!**_

Vivian screamed loudly as she could possibly scream, knowing it was futile but an effort never the less, as plaster and ceiling stuff rained down from the centre like a whirlwind of the doom she knew she was awaiting.

"Is this it?" Daisy asked, because she really hoped it wouldn't be it. The looming castle, with massive jaws just seemed to spring from the forest, like it was planted there. It stood just under the height of the trees, shaped like a befanged maw of a royal Koopa, the windows in contrast were like silk to this rock, soft and stained glass, smoke fumed from the nostrils of the strange castle.

Luigi just gulped in reply, holding a shaky flash light to the front of the house, you know what…? Maybe they'll just turn around, that seemed like a good idea, and the plumber almost suggested it when a scream ripped thought the edgy night air.

"Let's go!" The sporty princess gripped Luigi's wrist, and before you could say "No way, this place is scary!" she had the door kicked down, and was already racing towards where the yells echoed from.

He pulled up his hat as they passed though the doorway, resenting slightly that he was being dragged like a rag doll, but in retrospective, he would have never caught up, and it gave him a chance to admire the scenery.

There were many portraits in a row, all of them of a very familiar blue haired Koopa, with a quirky little smile, and a single large tooth. The frames were different in magnitudes of gold and precious gems. Though the arrogant lizard left himself out of the stain glass windows, Luigi could help but feel that some how they were made to praise his greatness. The dark halls covered in cobwebs and dust.

The screaming stopped, as they came to a tall hall door. The handle was far too high up for any of them to reach it, let alone the Koopa who assumable lived here.

"How do we get in…?" She asked, sounding rather hopeless about it. Luigi barely realized when she let go of him. Already, Daisy was running her hands allowed the elegantly craved door. "Maybe…?"

Whatever she was going to say was lost in her throat, she ran her dainty fingers across lines in the door, following…following…

"What is it, Daisy?" He asked, trying to keep the fear from his voice. The room had gotten mighty quiet, in fact, the whole place had…maybe it was a trap, but why would do something like this?

"Here!" She exclaimed, pushing up what looked like a mere door decoration, a wooden angel. Daisy forced it up, the rest of the angels let out a chorus of unearthly noises, like a wood chipper chipping a pipe organ. And with that, the door opened with an eerily creak.

Silence and darkness greeted them. Luigi held the flashlight up higher, its beam bursting though the darkness, showing them all the dust partials and…

"Oh my God," Daisy gasped, stepping rather clumsily over the large chunks of plaster, with Luigi shinning the flashlight up the gapping hole, "What happened here?"

He shook his head and glanced around. His flashlight beam, though shaking up and down, brought some light to this situation. This room lacked the portraits the hall had, and looked much more neglected, locked off from the rest of the house. In the farthest part of the room was a platform of some sorts.

"H-Hello…?" Luigi called out, returning the beam into the hole. It was a massive hole, something huge made it for sure, but what…?

"There's nothing here, Luigi," The Princess whispered for some reason, the gloom of the room settling in her voice box. She walked over to the platform, sitting down with an almost exhausted sigh; it had been a long day. Daisy closed her eyes, her hands on the platform, her legs stretched out, she leaned back, relaxing.

A big mistake.

A shadow so dark and pool like appeared just three feet in front of the oblivious Daisy. She hummed lightly to herself, as the shape of Vivian arose from the floor, her gloved hands up in the air, her shadowy chest heaving. She wasn't safe; however, for something's grubby chubby hand had a tight hold on her shadowy tail.

The creature pulled itself up out of the shadow hole, its massive girth as terrifying as its presents. The monster was chubby, with a fat rounded shell on its back, and a flaming flicker of dead orange hair on its dead body. A flimsy black heart was sown on to its chest.

Luigi let out a terrified yell, as the creature brought a hammy hand down to smash the strange specter. The scream brought Daisy out of rest, her eyes wide in shock. The monster slammed down its hand- but the shadow girl was quicker. She moved out of the way as the hand of the beast smashed though the floor, boards breaking around its arm like a whirlwind, sending them flying back. Daisy was pushed back by the extreme force, her cries intermixing with the sounds of destruction.

"Stay back…!" The shadow girl said her arms still up. She moved in front of Daisy. Between her clean white gloves, a single flame began to grow- more, and more, and more, until a column of flame resting in the vortex of magic above her. With little effort, she sent it flying forward to the beast.

"What is that?" Daisy yelled over the sounds of the crackling fire, and the yelps of the burning beast, but before she could get an answer, Luigi was running over to them- the unfortunate thing was, is that the flaming tubby monster tripped over his chunky feet and was toppling in the direction of the worried Luigi.

"Luigi…!" Daisy dashed over, but was grabbed a hold of by Vivian, "Hey, let go- Luigi, look out!"

Luigi looked up instead, he let out scream worthy of a horror movie as the fat dead creature fell on him, flames hiss as he toppled. The floor could no longer take the weight, and with a _crufthopm_ it exploded into a millions of woody board pieces.

The group hovered in the air for a moment, and maybe just maybe, they would be left alone…Nope! Gravity decided to kick in, pulling them all down towards uncertain doom.


	4. Chapter 1 of 4

**Kingdom Hearts: Saga of Memories**

**Author's Notes:** Well, then! I have updated! Please enjoy as we are moving along quiet nicely…I think.

**Reply to TheFlameKnife:** Vivian is cool! And Yoshi…I hadn't thought of that, but what a good idea! I can easily do that! Faaaanfair! Keep reading Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Hello, Nintendo, sue me not- nor should anyone that recognized the cleverly stolen Christmas tunes I've stolen.

Update June 04 09: Just a little proofreading update.

---------------- -------------

Chapter  
1-4  
**The plot wickens**

A little mouse wiggled its nose as it scurried past clawed orange feet. Those feet tapped to their own tune, as the owner of the feet leaned against the wall and spat hard. A fire tong rose up in the gloom, lighting a spike torch in the wall. The gloom gave way to the light, showing the room in all its dirty glory. The creature moved down the row of torches, lighting them until the chamber was filled with a dim flickering light.

He swished his tail, making his way though the piles of papers- papers with music scores, lists of things to do and to get, evil plans and schemes. He made a mental note to get someone to clean it up for him as he pulled back his oaken dusty piano seat. Sitting down, he brushed his glorious mane of unclean hair, and started to play the piano.

Yes, Ludwig Von Koop put on a big lopsided grin on his face- finally getting that tune out of his head felt good, and Oh what a glorious head he had! He was on cloud nine anymore, after finally deciding to move out, stake his own claim on the world, and find a princess of his own, maybe (But in reality, he near broke his heart to see that his youngest brother was as big as him, going reclusive would make the family stop laughing behind his shell).

With aciculate fingers, he quickly wrote out the notes for the song as he played. Such majesty and magic, in this dusty rat infested place, was almost unthinkable. Every dusty tome, every dirt sod curtain shook as he beat upon the keys, pausing only to growl when that little trespasser screamed.

One more…almost…there!

"Ahaha!" Ludwig laughed, jotting down the last notes, as the ceiling shook, shaking down dust and dead things but the Koopa Prince didn't notice, "It's not easy being mean, a special gift for being clever-"

He sang, dancing around his wicked lair, singing as on key as he could (Perfect in his opinion), "A talent I do well, since I've been doing it forever," Ludwig leaped up on his work table, sending papers and glass tubes across it length. His claws _click-clacked_ on the table's sleek metal to the sounds of smashing tubes.

"It's not easy being mean," He mused, the acids and whatnots that he spilled began to burn things, smoke raising up, circling him, "I have ice water in my veins, you might like those sun days…" Ludwig jumped on the edge of the table, his girth sending the edge downward; the back up in the air, and all that was left on the table a-flyin'. "I'm happy when it rains!"

"He's as slimy as a snake," The mouse from earlier whispered on the floor, scuttling along. A small knife from the table went flying, running the mouse threw. Its last moves were slow and twichy…

"A cranky crocodile…" Spiders above watched Ludwig leap into the air with a spin. He came down with a thud, slipping on some paper that sent him flying, "…He's got an evil laugh, and a crooked little smile..."

The Koopa tucked himself into his partially devolved shell- Poor little Ludwig, never to get as big and strong as his Father- he smashed against the wall, a whirlwind of papers flying here to there as he span around the room.

"Insane…deranged…as crazy as a loon…"

He hit a fine large piece of machinery he had recently built, oh it was his pride and joy and completely perfect for his plan. Ludwig popped out of his shell very turtle like, laughing evilly.

"Beware…take care…or he'll send you to the moon!" The Spiders felt a deep rumble in the timbers, scurrying out of sight and out of danger.

"It's not easy being mean," Ludwig sang, steadying himself with his metal box, "so mischievous and bright-" He flipped switch after switch, singing louder over the hum of the machine, "I make things in my lab that will give you such a fright. It's not easy being mean, a mad scientist if you will-" He threw the largest switch, a massive one that took his whole body to push down, "Making other people shirk give me such a thrill!"

Dry Bones, ancient ones (three of them), took a peak in from the adjuring doorway to see what was going on. They whispered malice-like to each other about their awful Master.

"He's conniving, and a sneak- his word is never good," The closest one to the room whispered viciously, the others nodded.

"He'd sell the Brooklyn Bridge if he only thought he could," The middle one joked, laughter in his words, but the other two just glared at him.

"He's mad," The first one said, followed by the last one, "It's sad…As crazy as a fox, take care…"

"Beware," The first one scampered away as fast as he could.

"He'll steal your shoes and socks!" The middle one said louder then necessary, for indeed all three were bare foot. He followed the first, and the last followed him.

"It's not easy being mean," He sang at the top of his lungs, "so mischievous and bright-" The machine whizzed and whirled, until it sounded like it was shaking the whole castle, "I make things in my lab that will give you such a fright!" There was a thunderous boom, that cause Ludwig to adjusted a knob, he cleared his throat and started to sing again, "It's not easy being mean, a special gift for being clever, a talent I do well, and I'll be doing it-"

Suddenly, the rumbling sound had erupted in ten fold interrupting his climax. Irked, he adjusted more knobs, not understanding why the machine was so out of whack, when a beam from the ceiling _whacked_ him on the head. He rubbed his head, looking up confused, then…

"My lab!" Ludwig cried, his voice drowned out by the screams and noises of explosions. The ceiling came crashing in. In a great explosion, dust and timber of the first floor became an unwilling elevator of doom. Someone would pay for this!

"……………………………………………………_L_……………………………………………………………………………………………_Lu_………………………………………………………………………_L_…_ui_……………………..._Lu_…_igi_……………………………_Luigi!_"

Luigi open his eyes slowly, the world around him blurry. Was he…dead? His heart beat affrightedly in his chest, so nope, he was very much alive, but his head hurt, that's for sure. He wanted to keep his eyes shut- but Daisy's voice kept calling him back to the living, er um, the awake.

"Luigi…!" Daisy cried loudly when he finally opened his eyes, without giving him a time to pause she threw her arms around him, hugging him for dear life. "I was so- I mean we were so worried!"

Luigi made a poor attempt to talk, but it came out as a squeal thanks to 's hand going in places were it really shouldn't be. He pulled out the Gameboy Horror D.S from Luigi's back pocket in total concern for it, and not the very injured plumber.

"Get your overall off my table!" Ludwig cried, stomping over to them, "I can't beeeeelieve you fools, dropping from _my_ ceiling, crashing through _my_ floors- messing up _my _room!" He felt particularly proud of his genius, for as he scolded, that little trespasser shadow was cleaning his messy room for him.

Daisy placed her hands on her hip, whipping around, "Will you shut up already! If it wasn't for your giant freakin' monster, we wouldn't have broken anything!"

"Ahah-Ahahaha-AhahahAH, well, if you hadn't sent your little sneak my way," He countered, "_She_ wouldn't have released him!"

"….!"

The air in the room was suddenly guillotined, as Daisy, , and Luigi turned and looked at Vivian. She continued to stack papers up, until she could no longer avoid their stares.

Vivian slowly stopped what she was doing, her hat tilted down as low as it would go, "I'm so sorry, everyone, I thought it was the right door…they all looked they same, and I didn't feel anyone in there," Her voice broke as though she was going to cry, "I even checked!"

Ludwig just laughed some more, his head thrown back, nearly in tears, "Of course there was no feeling there!" But instead of explaining himself, he scampered back to his machine.

"What's so funny, shortly?" Daisy snapped, a half eye on him, the other on the plumber. Luigi made an attempt to get up, but she pushed him back down, "You know, every first born royal Koopa is a runt, I'm surprised Bowser didn't just junk you when-"

"Did you bring what you promised, ?" Ludwig asked loudly over Daisy, his eyes shutting as he adjusted some knobs. The nerve…though he should have more people over, he mused; he completely forgot that the floor was such a lovely green, and that his piano was such a pretty caramel….but in all honesty, who just waltz into a home of a genius and acts like a pig?! It was like being at home all over again.

"Oh yes!" Warbled , who placed his sweet invention lovingly back into his lab coat pocket until it was time, he moved quickly over Luigi- his hand prepared to drive into Luigi's pants again.

Luigi sat up quickly, a painful task as Daisy was trying to push him back down, "N-no worries, Professor, I've got it." And he did, pulling out King Boo's gem before he was violated again. It was miraculously in one piece (and the fact that it fit in his pocket to begin with…).

The Professor took it gently in his old liver spotted hands, a single tooth grin on his face, "Is this all you need to power that machine of your, Ludwig?"

"That's Prince Ludwig," The blue haired Koopa retorted, pulling down a switch on the side of the machine, a slot opened up. The insides were as white as a sheet, and just large enough for the gem, "and yes, Ahaha-ahahahaha-ahahhahahaha, don't worry, it just needs the intense light fraction. They'll be no damage to it."

"We didn't ask about that," Luigi said suspiciously, putting his legs over the side of the table, Daisy finally giving up in getting him to lie down. Ludwig either didn't hear this under the whizzing whirling of the machine, or just plain ignored him. The Koopa had taken the gem, placing it in the cozy box, and shut the metal door. Lights on top the machine started to glow blue, commanding attention from even the skulking Daisy.

"Are we ready?" The scaly creep asked, his yellow scales looking extra pasty in the light, "It can only be on so long…you should see the utility bill for this place!" There was another bout of laughter, this time cut short by Daisy.

"Ready for what?" She asked, a question to which Luigi already knew the answer…sort. Something bad, if the Kooky Koopa was involved, "What the heck is goin' on around here?!"

"Oh my!" turned from the machine in wonder, brushing off his glasses on his lab coat, "I completely forgot about tell you that my entire Boo collection up and skipped this dimension, you have to go after them! Who knows what chaos they're creating?"

Daisy looked at the old man with a look of disgust mixed with disbelief, "So, we're just suppose to show up in a strange world, and grab some ghost so you can get your stuff back?" She gave Luigi a perfect wife glare; you know the one, with the arms folded and all.

"D-do you have enough Vacuums, Professor?" Luigi's voice shook, trying to look calm, as he rubbed the back of his head. If he didn't have enough, Daisy would just drag them out; she wouldn't let Luigi go by himself if she couldn't help it-

"Vivian?" turned to the shadow lady, who sat started to dust the many tubes and glass things that Ludwig owned. The duster vanished into her form, and out came three Boo sucking vacuums. Luigi groaned, just great…wait!

"Professor, you're coming with us?" He asked, aghast. He wasn't sure if being in another dimension with a man he could hardly stand in this one would be a good idea.

grinned widely, stepping high on his tip toes, but before the resounding yes was spoken, Ludwig cut him across "No, no, no! I need the Professor here! Two people have to man the machine, and isn't that why you invented the GameboyHorror DS, so you could communicate with them?! Send the shadow wrench!"

Vivian gasped, insulted. She disappeared into the floor, maybe out of shame, a light shadow moved until it was by Luigi's side. She popped up next to them, her hat tugged down as far as it would go.

"Cap…ital idea," said, though sounding a bit disappointed, "You three will be perfect, Vivian, make sure they take good care of my equipment, alrighty?"

Vivian nodded, looking up suddenly, "Oh, um, do you want your letter, Mister um, Koopa?" She pulled out a letter from her shadowy self, but just then a spark rippled though the room.

"Time to go!" Ludwig laughed; with the room looking like it was suddenly underwater, "Three out!" He snatched the letter from the shadow dame's hand, as the papers she carefully stacked were whirling around like loose plastic bottles in a whirlpool, the forms of Vivian, Daisy, and Luigi began to warp under this submerged room. Everything warped and twisted like fruit in a blender.

"Wait!" Cried a voice from far away. Luigi felt something heavy being slipped into his pocket. The room grew dark, and then they were gone.

Ludwig was trying to contain his laughter the whole time, flipping switches up and down, making sure it was still stable. He was so incredibly clever. A little giggle escaped him as he turned the machine off, returning everything to normal. Papers floated back to the floor like leaves from autumn trees. He decided to open the letter, trying to remain calm.

Dear Ludwig,

We're coming over,

Sign,

E. Gadd

The Koopa gave the old man a look of disdain, "You know, "he said smoothly, knocking on his machine lightly, "I have an invention I want you to see in the closet…"

perked right up out of his gloomy moment, and without another word, he raced to Ludwig Von Koopa's closet. (How he knew where it was, that's anyone's guess.) And as plan, there was a heavy **klunk** followed imminently by a thud of a knocked out body hitting a newly washed floor. The slimy Koopa flicked his forked tongue mischievously, as he reached into his shell.

Out he pulled a walkie talkie of sorts, pressing down the lever on the side that allowed him to talk. There was a moment of mad laughter before he put it to his maw, "This is Prince Ludwig Von Koopa, Boo-k, they're on their way, Aha-ahahah-ahahahahahAH!"

He released the button, some sort of static fuse chiming back it him. Ludwig shrugged, not caring what was said back. He threw the walkie talky over his shoulder, turning his attention back to his machine.

The mental door was pushed upward by a…hand, a hand in a sheet; in fact, it was someone in a sheet coming out of the box, holding the gem against itself. No, how could a person fit in there? Could…the sheet be alive?

"That was a close one, Slick," The sheet said, straightening out completely, and in doing so blue rounded shoes popped out of literally nowhere, "I started feeling claustrophobic."

"Do not call me Slick!" Ludwig snapped, flames licking around his maw. He stomped hard causing the whole room to shake, he pointed at the Sheet-man, "Now, be gone! You know your mission!"

The sheet nodded, his ghostly eyes widened. Inhaling deeply, a black spiral sucked him in, only his voice remained on the air…

"What ever you say, Boss-Slick-Sir…"

And then his voice was gone, leaving Ludwig to grind his teeth by himself. Maybe that was one reason why his teeth were so unimpressive, so much stress on such 'little' shoulders. He swished his tail angrily to the renewed beat in his head, humming it.

"…FOREVER!" He roared a roar that could be heard outside by the bats above. Lighting ripped the sky, as he laughed and laughed and laughed. Ludwig Von Koopa, he thought to himself, you're such a genius.


	5. Chapter 2 of 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Saga of Memories**

**Author's note**: Before this chapter, I wrote it all in one document. When I do that, I lose track of the length of the story, and I spit out pages that are over ten pages long. And while I'm sure some people enjoy a nice long story- I know I prefer short ones. Alack, what's a girl to do? **Reorder lost shonen jump, remember to rant out this months issue!**

**Reply to TheFlameKnight:** Oh well, each to his own . My! Now I'll have to troop out the rest of the Koopas, won't I? And Toad, why of course!! Glad you enjoyed, keep on R and R'ing!

(Reminder to Author: Change Poltergeist to Poltergust, you great fool.)

**Disclaimer**: A proper disclaimer today! Mario, and all related beings are copyrighted by Inteeeller-something and Nintendo…but since they aren't mentioned here, I suppose…aw, Crap! Who owns these people…Disney…? I have it here somewhere…My! I don't own them!

06-16-09: Major story updates here. More than just the proofreading, I've decided to change the Keyblade issue so this story can remain as canon as possible. Thanks for all the help guys!

------------------------------- -------------------- ---------------

**Chapter**  
2-1  
_Kingdom Boo_

The screams all around had eased to a dull background noise in spherical leader's head. He hovered above the inflicted in the sky as the eternal night weaned on, and oh! This King of the Boo sucked up the sounds like they were a delicious cherry-soda. _Sl-urp_!

His red eyes, full of malice, glanced over his new land…his new _Kingdom_. Yes, scream, scream now, he thought with a lick of his lips, but this was only the first of what would come in the forever land of darkness, and either the people would join him and his brethren in Boodom, or…well, they really had no other choice, now did they? He gave an evil chuckle, which was rudely interrupted by his crown slipping down his royal roundness.

"Ra-ah!" He cried, negativity building up in him so his ghostly self took on a dark blue sheen, "When I get my precious Gem back…" The rest of his sentence dissolved in to a dark grumbles, as he pushed his crown back up. Back to surveying, yes, that'll cheer him up…

He caught something out of the corner of his eye that made his whole body shutter. What was that?! Light?! Light in his glorious _Kingdom_?! Who would dare? Who would honestly dare…?!

With a wicked chuckle full of mirth, he zoomed towards this source of filthy light with his blood red tongue out and blinding white fangs bared. Didn't those puny humans know that it was lights out?! Permanent!

Sora didn't know how he got there. One second he was on the beach, looking dismayed, and the next- Poof! A great big flash of light, and here he was, surrounded by strange unusual creatures with round bodies, stubby arms, transparent white complexions, outrageously sharp teeth, and waggly wet tongues. They would be comical if they weren't surrounded by them. At least Donald and Goofy were there with him, it made the whole trapped in the alley thing a little easier to handle.

"Hey guys," Sora asked, glancing over at Goofy, who was a lanky dog man, "are we all having the same dream?"

"Well," Goofy said, his voice sounding just as goofy as his appearance, with his bucked teeth, large noise and strange and floppy clothes. He was so goofy, as his name indicated, completely perfect, "If that's the dream were we're all are sucked in by a crazy light beam, then spat out in a spooky alley…" He gripped his shield in his starch white gloves; feeling the throb of the battle coming on, "with these things, then yep, same dream…what about you Donald?"

"Yeah," Donald, the abnormally sized fowl, quacked, and while he was bigger then your average water bird, he was much smaller then his friends. He lifted his rod firm in his hand, a hand that was shaking unashamed, "And it's scary!"

Unnatural creatures had them surrounded. They bobbled in the air, with their slightly transparent selves, giving off a strange cold mist. They were trapped by these monsters- trapped like rats in an alley in Traverse town.

Sora, with his eyes full of fire and confusion, glanced at Goofy, and Goofy glanced at Donald, who gulped. The standoff began.

The air between the warriors and the creatures was tenser then tense, tenser then when a cheating couple is stumbled upon by the mother of the faithful partner who lay on her death bed. So tense, it felt as though the world held its breath then, and then…

"Waha!" One of them pointed, signaling the charge, its tongue dangling wildly from its mouth as its giggles broke the silence. The white round creatures moved forward in a quick rush, keeping their in a tight-nit circle.

The trio gave a nod, no words were needed. In perfect sync, they parted- exploding in opposite directions like a splitting atom but before they could even land a single blow on their strange foe a dark dusty smog sprung from the ground. It wrapped the trio unaware like a hungry anaconda around their bodies, lifting them into the air.

"Hey!" The boy cried, jerked up so violently that his key blade went flying from his dark gloved hands. His blade clattered to the weed ridden cement, far out of his reach. "No!"

"What's going on?" Donald let out an inaudible cry of alarm, his staff too flung out of his feathered hands. The shadow shook Donald about as he struggled, his blue zippered hat toppled off his head, as he wildly whirled his feathers arms about.

But Goofy had better luck, for he kept his floppy yellow hat on his great big head, and his shield- which was firmly gripped in his warrior's hands. He let out a gl-unking noise, as the shadow tugged him up painfully the stomach.

The trio was knocked together, as the shadow brought them down closer to the ground. The strange round creatures suddenly lined up, lowering their eyes in a respectful manner. A tiny one, with a little trumpet in his nub hands, appeared at the end of the alley.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" The little one announced, floating down the newly created line of his fellow creatures, "Prepare yourselves for the greatest, the most super Boo there ever was! You're Lord! Our King….,"

He stopped in front of the trio, doing a mocking back flip, "Kiiiiiiing Boo!"

With his job done he gave them a coy little smile, dropping his trumpet to his round side. The boy didn't like that look one bit…

In a sudden blast of icy air, a shadow formed on the far wall. Sora's breath was caught in his throat, the darkness tightening against his chest. It was so cold…so cold. He clenched his jaw tight, for fear that his saliva would freeze, a silly thought…

The shadow pulsed, like a pool of water when you throw a stone in it. Slowly, deathly slow, the top of the fearsome King Boo appeared. The shadow sprawled out, coating the alleyway with darkness, as the King of all Boos in full form popped out of the wall completely.

"Who's the yahoo turning on the lights in my _Kingdom_?" He asked, rhetorically really, since the culprits were firmly in his nightmarish grasp. But nevertheless, all the little Boos started to talk at once, pushing one another out of the way to get closer to their King.

"One at a time!" King Boo demanded, throwing his nub arms up in the air, his crown threatening to tumble.

"Ooooo la la, my King!" Said the one of the Boos that was holding an end of the boy's keyblade. The King, with one might sweep of his nub, floated to the girly sounding Boo to get a closer look. He gave her a 'what's this?' look, encouraging her to speak some more, "Zat boy over dere dropped it."

The girly Boo pointed to the boy, his eyes following along her tiny nub, and then to the boy. His red eyes scanned the boy from his messy tan hair, to his black-yellow-red baggy clothes with many, many, many pockets and zippers, right down to his clownishly large shoes. His look was greedy.

"And look at this, my Lord!" Another Boo spoke up, this one with a wild voice, "The great gander-"

"I'm a duck!" Donald yelled, his quacky voice ignored by the Boo, who was rubbing his staff passionately to his pure white face. Donald made more noise, feeling the sting and the disgust the one gets when anyone does stuff like that to their personal things.

"-dropped this! Can I keep, it, _pleeeeeease_?"

"Boocaster objects!" The little Boo with the trumpet announced, "Why should GameBoo get something, and not Boocaster?!"

And with that, all the Boos started to argue at once, about who should get what, who was there first, who was more loyal. But instead of silencing them, King Boo enjoyed their bickering as a backdrop to the first execution in his Kingdom.

"Well, well," His royal Booness said softly, "Look at what you started, all the better to wipe you out-"At this he seemed to grow in size, silencing (for the most part) his bickering minion. He ended his sentence with an evil cackle.

The shadow, which was squeezing chest-crushingly hard to begin with, increased the power of his grip on him. Sora let out a cry of pain.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled at once, as they were thrown back by the shadowy stuff. The pair hit the wall with a painful thud. Goofy tossed his shield just before he hit the wall. Now, mind you, King Boo did not take this into consideration, that is, until it hit him square (or round) on the head.

"Pack up your bags and leave, King Boo," Sora managed to say, struggling against the darkness. It now nearly covered his entire body, only the top of his shoulders and head were left.

"Hold on Sora, we're coming!" Goofy called, getting up as quickly as he could. Donald joined him in that getting up. They dashed forward, but all attempts were pointless, for they were grabbed by the shadow once more, one leg each. The King roared enraged by all this tomfoolery- _Enough was enough already_!

"BARON!" The King's roar of rage evolved in to a name, "VON BOO-K!"

This name struck Sora as odd, though what a Baron Von Boo-K was the least of his worries, or so he thought. As he struggled, as his friends struggled with him, and as the Boos renewed their bickering when another of their kind appeared beside their ghostly king.

"Mein Lord, I vas just about to appear!" Baron Von Boo-K was a yellow-ish Boo, with a massive monocle over his left and, and eyebrows so large and burly they were like wollybears resting for the night on his forehead. He wore a pleasant expression. "I've heard vord vrom da Koopa Prince- everyt'ing ist undervay, Mein King…!" He looked around confused, and then gave a hearty chuckle, "Trouble alveady, your transparentness?"

King Boo replied with a growl, flailing his little nubs in a fury, "Great! That's great! I'm glad that's working, at least!" He paused, glowering, "But now what am I gunna do with these losers! Muckying around like stupid mud mockers, they-!"

"Mein King, remember yur blood pressure!" Baron Von Boo-k said, patting his King on his ghostly back- this earned him a sharp glare, "H-how about I take care ov dem, den, ja?"

King Boo considered this for a moment, before giving a mighty sigh, "Alright…" He began to float away, the bickering little Boos looking sorely disappointed, "But first," He said, stopping suddenly, causing Boocaster to ram into him, "Hey, watch it- Shake 'em down, guys!"

With wild laughter the Boos flipped and floated over to Sora, as the shadow let go of him. His protests were ignored by the wily Boos who shook and shaked him until ever single one of Sora's keychains were gone. Some were snapped up in mid-air; others hit the ground but were quickly retrieved. Once he was shaken dry, it was Sora's turn to end up on the ground.

King Boo's little buddies zoomed to the King, who had turned around to watch them shake the boy down. They rubbed their little Boo bodies against their King in great reverence, he chuckled, "I'll just leave space to deal with those three…I'll just kick their brain matter around when it comes back into orbit!" And with an evil laughter, that was followed by the littler Boos higher pitch giggles, he disappeared with a twist with each of his little buddies doing the same.

Once they were gone, Baron Von Boo-K dropped his pleasant face, for one that looked positively dog-tired, "Dat spast, how he got to be King, I'll never know! Bah, not mein to vorry about, oh vell-"

"What are you planning to do?" Sora demanded, once he was lifted in the air again by the shadow, which seemed to have a life of its own. It was a good thing he wasn't motion sick.

"Vell," Baron Von Boo-K said, with an evil glint in his dull eye and a playful smirk on his face, "I'm about to launch you dree into space."

"You can't launch us into space!" Donald quaked, managing to pull his right wing out of the shadow, if he could just get it back down now, to make enough space for him to get one of his many staffs, then maybe, just maybe…

"Not you," He said, writhing against the darkness as it got reacquainted with Sora's body, "King Boo!"

Now, I'm not sure if the Baron was ever going to tell Sora, but right then, Goofy interrupted with a strangely simple question that made Sora's eyes go wide with sudden realization. And that question was:

"Won't going into space, um, kill us…?"

"Vhy!" The yellow Boo pulled a long match out of nowhere, as the trio where brought down to the ground. The shadows that grabbed them quickly turned into cannons, each with massive wicks. The Baron ignored these pleas, screams, and questions, as he lit the match which sparked like sparklers, and lit the end of each fuse, "Dat's da idea, isn't it? Auf Wiedersehen!"

"Why you…!" Sora closed his eyes, as the cannon jerked upward. He heard Donald making some sort of crying noise, which was far less disconcerting then Goofy's solemn silence. Was this it…? Game Over?...It was it.

**Boom!**

Boom!

Boom!

Baron Von Boo-K drunk on their sweet sweet screams as they were shot off into the air. They flopped and flailed, the duckoid even tried to stop them, but they were just going too fast to do anything, and in less then a heart beat…they were gone, broken though the darkness that shielded this world…this world and many others.

He licked his nonexistence lips, he may not be King, but some days, he felt like he was. Baron Von Boo-K hummed to himself happily, as he bobbled up to the sky. A very good day indeed.


	6. Chapter 2 of 2

Kingdom Hearts: Saga of Memories

**Author's notes**: So, you know, the site where I watch my not very popular cartoons is no long alive thanks to the fact that the guy who ran it was arrested -.-. Poo.

**Reply to TheFlameKnight**: Oh! I hope to keep your interest in a sandwich form (The breading being the 'mazing you for reading) of enjoyment! And Wart…I thought long and hard about it, and yes! He'll work too! Once again, thank you!

**Reply to Dimention**: Thank you! Thank you! And yes, I know about that, but I figure the world can see your review; the world might as well see your answer. Aw, I'm sorry it didn't go where you thought it would, but if it makes you feel better Dimentio will play an explosively powerful part that I hope you'll enjoy greatly! Keep reading!

Disclaimer: Ah, here we go, I don't own the massive amount of stuff I steal. Enjoy!

June-17th-2009: I'm not sure if I changed anything. I may have proofread this bad boy at one time…

-------------- --------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

**Chapter**  
2-2  
_Into Outer Space_

They rocketed off to their doom. Sora, Goofy, and Donald cut through the air, defying all laws of gravity and not getting arrested or even fined- it was the ride of their lives, their last ride. The darkness, all the colours left in the world, whooshed pass them... Too fast to even scream for their lives, they broke through the shield of darkness that covered the entire sky. This was their last breath- a breath trapped in their throats as they were pitched into the pitch.

The darkness stuck to them like a sticky caramel candy bar in a fat kid's pocket, but the sheer speed that they were going propelled them through to their demise…

"Hey," Donald was the first to talk (quack) after the long while they waited to blow up in the great vacuum of space, "Have we exploded yet?" He took a daring peek when it felt like his brain was going to stay in one piece, "Whoa! Sora, Goofy! Look!"

So they did, and much to their surprise, what greeted them was not the dark recesses of space, but something all together more brilliant. It was as thought someone turned off all the dark! The stars sparkled in the endless space, but instead of an inky space holding them in place, a world of blinding white was there- all except the very edges of space…and as for space, one can never know how far anything is, or if the edges were really edges at all.

"Well, that was a close shave, wasn't it?" A tiny, yet loud, voice of one Jiminy cricket said, poking his little green head out from under Goofy's silly yellow hat. The cricket was a fine dressed one, lifting the hat up with his umbrella.

"Nice of you to join us, Hyuk!" Goofy teased, holding out his white gloved hand. Jiminy popped open his umbrella and floated down.

"And risk getting my suit scoffed?" He asked on the way down. He landed neatly and snapped his umbrella shut, "Besides, fighting is wrong. But you won't believe all the things I wrote down… Now, how did we get here?"

"H…how?" Sora said, dumbfounded. They were floating, suspended just above the darkness. Where the darkness and light meant was a spiraling purple haze, which twisted and fell like the pulling waves of a never-ending ocean. "What…?"

"Where!" A voice squeaked from nowhere. The trio looked around for the owner of the voice, but all there was was space.

"Who?" Chimed in another voice, just as squeaky. This voice sounded closer, and was accompanied by silly giggles.

Donald made a harsh ducky noise, "All right! That's it, com'on, show yourselves right-"

"Wheeeeeen?!" A playful voice asked in a jolly tone. And then in a great spark of light, the three owners of the voices appeared. The three were strange star like creatures, with bodies shaped like a Dairy-Queen soft serve, and little nubs for arms and legs. They were all a yellowy colour, with sweet oval eyes. All around them were sparkles like magical fairies had. When their giggles subsided a look of seriousness passed over them.

"You have to help us," The one with the squeakish voice pleaded, "Please, we were watching you from up here…and we know you can help, Mama said you could help! You have to help! Have to!"

"Whoa, calm down little fella," Goofy said slowly, in a voice he hoped that would calm it down, but instead the star creature looked ever sadder. "Could you tell us what happened? Like why is space all white?"

"Yeah," Donald added snappishly, pulling out one of his many back up staffs…just in case, "And what are you, anyway?" ("Donald!" Goofy scolded.)

The first one that spoke, rather larger then the other two, sighed, "We're Lumas…Cosmic beings that exist, well, out here. Mama-"

"Mama was stolen by the evil King Boooooo!" The squeaky one spazzed, "We're the only ones left! His little Boo minions put the rest of us in jars, like mean campers!

"Yes, stolen by King Boo," The one continued, smiling at the little Luma's actions like only an embarrassed parent could, "He came, I don't know what time, I've never been very good with that, with his minions and destroyed our home. He stole our Mama away, and all the darkness in the sky."

The trio listened thoughtfully, but that last bit of information stuck Sora as odd, as odd as the name Baron Von Boo-K. Things were just getting odder and odder, "How did he steal the darkness…I didn't know it was stealable."

"Yeah!" Donald eyed them with distrust. He just didn't like the way they sparkled and shinned, I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, he just didn't like them. "What about that, huh?"

"I don't claim to know how, really," The older Luma replied in a heavy voice, he was older then the others, though age is by far the hardest thing to calculate when one lives in all time zones, sometimes all at one. Space is funny like that, "But what I do know is that you must help us! His words were evil and full of magic…our home lost all its power, and-"

"And all the darkness followed him!" The little squeaky one interrupted, "Mama's gone! Mama's gone! Are you gunna help us or what?"

"Now, Ignis," The one with the jolly voice finally spoke up, "You don't ask that way." The middle sized star tilted towards them, in what Sora assumed to be bow. He nodded his head back, which pleased the star creature so immensely, that he let out a squeal of joy before saying, "I'm Numic, the big one is Gala-"

"I can introduce myself," Gala- said gruffly, "My name is Galatica. A pleasure to meet you-"

"I'm Ignis, I'm Ignis!" Ignis swirled about, causing space to shimmer around him (assuming that they had genders) and Galatica to lose his patients.

"Thank you, Ignis, they know now," He inhaled deeply (Once again assuming they have genders), "HUSH!" Little Ignis whimpered, dashing behind Numic as protection. The wee Luma shook, look positively terrified.

Numic gave his comrade a sharp look, before sighing, "I'm sorry, we're a little cranky, we've been out here for a long time…looking for someone to save us."

The trio glanced at each other; this was all a lot to digest. Could they even trust these strange creatures? Well, judging on how Donald kept on adjusting his grip on his re-placement staff, he apparently didn't think so. Sora knew that Goofy would help them, whether they looked shifty or not. And Sora, he just wasn't sure, he didn't want to make a desiding vote or anything…he was just about to ask what they thought when Jiminy spoke.

"I think we should help them," He said quietly, like a good conscience should. This little cricket could help a little wooden boy become a real one, and if an insect could help defy the laws of physics, then he must have a good head on his shoulders. There was a silence as he made his way back up to Goofy's hat, "But, that's just what I think." And with that, he slipped back under his hat.

"Hrm," Donald looked at the Lumas suspiciously, his feathered arms folded. He looked away from them all, determined to be unyielding, but he could feel each of their eyes ogling him. Saying to him, "pleeeeeease, Donald, pretty please, with sugar on top?'. He twittered and fidgeted, until he could take no more, "…Fine, we'll go fine your Mama."

The Lumas cheered in jubilation. They were going to find Mama! They swirled around their heroes happily, so happy! Even the grouchy Galatica was giggling giddily. There giggling was so infections that they, yes even Donald laughed, as they were being lifted up, higher into space.

"With us you can breathe in space," Galatica said between giggles. He twisted and turned about them, finally flipping under Donald's hat. He let out a duck like yell; grabbing his hat and pushing it back down. Surprisingly, the Luma fit perfectly.

"And spin the baddies!" Ignius chimed, spinning about with boundless joy. He popped up and down like a hot crenel, finally settling down on top of Sora's messy dark hair. The little Luma let out a big yawn, snuggling into his hair. Sora smiled lightly, it gave him a safe feeling.

"And when the," Numic giggled unreasonably loud here, "time comes, we'll transform into stuff!" He paused at Goofy, thinking for a moment. He rubbed his nonexistence chin, squinting his eyes, before thinking of something clever. Well, his hat was occupied, he may as well find some place else. With a joyful squeal, the middle sized Luma slipped into Goofy's pocket.

"Hyuk!" Goofy jumped, caught completely off guard. "That tickled, little buddy!"

Sora's smile grew into a more serious face. All around them was this strange world of rainbows- How much weirder was it then normal space? He didn't know. He just knew they had a Boo to beat, and a Mama to save.

"Come on guys," He said, trying to sound as confident as he could, "Let's find us a Mama!"

The Crew cheered, each voice mixing together and projected out into space. Sounds of joy becoming sound waves that became nothing more then a form of measurement as they reached farther out…


	7. Chapter 2 of 3

Kingdom Hearts: Saga of Memories

Author's note: I'm watching Moose attack people! Or this girl anywho…that's right, Moose was capitalized…If I could have one wish; let it roll off my lips. –mouths it- My spellcheck died at my final pages of this chapter, so I proofread the best I could. It's bad, I know, but when it fixes it self, I'll fix everything all prim and proper if there are icky mistakes I missed. Thank you for your time and sorry for being a loser:D.

To Dimention: First off, wow! You reviewed quicker then a bunny of fire! Fire! I was like…11? –eyebrow raise- And bam! Yeah Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is an awesome show, heh, I couldn't resist.

Disclaimer: Hey, still don't own anything. I mean, I could go to court about it, but after I got that restraining order from Jackie Chan…

June-17-2009: Seriously. I skipped a chapter and no one noticed? Wow. I proofread it to for you all! Rejoice! I love this chapter- Haha

----------------- --------------

**Chapter**  
2-3  
_To Infinity and Beyond_

Zurg's slender metal fingers rapped against the equally metal arm of his throne. With each click the little Grub in front of him twitched in fear like the vile little bug he was. Each tlick-tlick grew louder and louder with menacingment as the Grub shook, unable to find his voice- struck dumb by the fear of his master. By the evil Emperor Zurg.

"So…" Zurg said, his voice less metallic then (but all as menacing) his can-shaped head with the thin wicked horns, he was either a man encased in metal like material, or a robot filled with an unfathomable evil- it was hard to say, and it didn't really matter, "…are you trying to tell me that my scientists have no idea why there's no more darkness…?"

"Um," The Grub swallowed, Zurg was at least eight time his size, every word would count. He felt his pasty skin grow even paler, "Well-they, um…said that…yeah."

His Evilness stood up, or rather power blasted up- rockets from inside his evil purple robe, rockets were feet should have been-and blasted himself forward, stopping with perfection as he picked the shaking Grub by his antennae.

"Yeah?" Zurg mocked, landing back down, his voice lowering with full intention of causing the Grub bodily harm, "Is that going to be your last word…?"

His long claw like fingers grabbed down on the Grub's skull. He'd easily pop his head like a bothersome tick on the leg of his evil empire, and sure- it was shooting the messenger, but everyone knew that he hated to hear bad news.

"My Lord!" Another Grub flew though the doors of Zurg's inner camber, out of breath. He leaned over, little hands on little knees, and panted like an obese kid walking up the school steps.

"What?" Zurg dropped the unfortunate Grub on the cold metal floor. It crawled away as fast as it could, thankful for his Master's mildly Attention Deficient Disorder (it swaps off with his Anger Management issues, and his Obsession Compulsive Disorder every now and again), "What is it this time? More bad new?"

Taking a deep breath, the little messenger Grub replied, "Not this time, I think we forwarded all of those already, you have an incoming message from the Sigma-B sector!"

"Sigma-B?" He asked, his voice returning to that suave-not-going-to-kill you voice, he rubbed a metal finger across the yellow teeth like part of his head. It lit up and what not when he talked, who knows why, "Nothing's there but undeveloped cultures and talking animals. What could be calling me, the supreme deserving ruler of everything? Hm, bring it down!" With a swish of his satin cape, he hovered back to his throne, and sat down.

The little grub dashed to the side of the oval room, hitting a tiny yellow button on the top of a row of buttons that all had separate purposes, some unreasonably larger then the others. A screen lowered from the ceiling, down to the centre of the room.

"Hey! I'm I still on hold?!" Something round and mildly off-blue yelled, pounding his end of the screen with nubby stump of a hand. The yelly creature bore fangs, and a crown that was slipping from top his round head. The creature seemed to have noticed that he no longer was on hold, "Oh…Evening."

The creature glanced around Zurg's grey chamber with his red eyes, and all the blinky flashy lights on the counter, the royal purple curtains placed here and there as though to make the whole place a little less metal. Actually, the place had a newly painted feel to it, like it was a darkish tan red colour before- no, he was getting off topic! The white round creature shook himself.

"Evening," Zurg narrowed his equally red eyes, "…Can I help you?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," The creature moved his falling crown back up, "I've had a tough night, you won't believe-yeHa! So, you're the Evil Emperor Zurg?"

Zurg sighed boredly, just what he suspected- a galaxy hobo. He got comfy in his big metal throne, balancing his head on the palm of his metal hand, as that elbow balanced on his knee, "Yes, you have reached the Zurg residence, please leave your message and we'll decide whether to destroy you or not."

The creature chuckled, a chuckle that Zurg thought was nowhere near evil enough to be evil, "Funny, now, you got to listen to this. No, wait- urk! I thought this all out to, hold on- BARON!"

There was no reply, which made the creature grumble. He looked positively fed up, "Fine, I'll do this myself…So, I bet you're wondering where all the darkness went too?"

Zurg had pulled back the thin covering on the arm of his chair while the creature was waffling. He was leisurely pursuing the buttons. Which one, which one…Blow up senders plant? Send in a massive Hornet invasion…when something caught his attention…the darkness…there was something about the way he said that.

"What about it?" He sat up straight, glaring at this ridiculous creature, a glare that threatened to leave his eyes in the form of laser beams, "Who are you?! Where'd you get this number?!"

The creature did a tiny flip and gave his chuckle, that Zurg admitted sounded (a little bit) sinister. He grabbed his end of the screen and brought it far too close, so that Zurg could only see his ruby red eye, "I'm King Boo! Yehahaha, ruler of all the Boos, and soon the ruler of all the worlds! If you want your precious darkness back, you'll have to dispose of these-" The creature floated away, then slapped a poorly drawn picture of a boy, a duck, and a dog-man on the screen, "three!"

His wicked giggles filled Zurg's chamber, as rage built up inside the great evil Overlord. How dare this creature take the darkness the Zurg hid in?! Laughing at him! Mocking him! Rage had built up until it exploding from his eyes, shooting a massive hole into the screen.

"Urg!" The Grub it the end call button, sending the flaming screen upward. "S-should we forward a message, E-evil Emperor?"

Zurg did not reply right away, he slumped back into his throne (having stood up and stuff to blast the screen), he groaned, rubbing his massive chest with a hand. He was imposing, on those narrow hips, "No…I have someone in that sector will take care of those three."

There was a silkiness about Zurg's voice that made the Grub feel a little confused, "Evil Emperor?"

Zurg stood up, his cape fluttering, "Yes, someone just right for this task…Grub! Call back that _King_ Boo, and tell him that if he wants the help of the Evil Emperor that he needs to grovel properly…" He hovered down his steps, passing the Grub that was pressing button quickly, "And I thought this day was getting dull."

The Evil Emperor pushed the metal doors open, his dark mind whirling.

**Space…yeah**

"Shouldn't this be easier?" Donald quacked, kicking his webbed feet wildly and waving his arms like windmills- it only propelled him a few inches more into space. His Luma giggled under his hat, increasing his ducky rage.

"How much longer?" Sora asked, trying not to sound like a child in the backseat of a very long car ride. He wasn't having much luck with this space swimming either.

"Just a little more!" Squeaked Ignis, patting the top of Sora's head. Sora said alright, but wondered how much a little was more was, as they kicked and flailed though the endless space.

"Hyuk, I guess I don't have to worry about getting out of shape," Goofy laughed at his own funnyness, the others too occupied with their space swimming, well, the Luma's laughed at least.

**On-board 42, Sigma-B**

42 was a beautifully kept spaceship, so well kept that everything was clean and white where white should be, including the oil tank. Everything was kept in an O.C.D sort of way, by someone who knew that 42 was the true meaning of life, and this someone was the commander of this Ranger team: Buzz Lightyear.

"Keep sharp," He commanded, his always watchful eyes trained on the emptiness of the now undarkened space. His head was covered by the no longer mandatory Ranger head garment, and he bore proudly a Ranger suit and a rather large chin (It made him look fat), "Who knows what evils lurk out here…"

"Evils?!" XR cried, a robot ranger roboting the far control panel to the side, jolted up, "What evil is going to wake up today and say, 'Oh gee, its, like, the brightest day of the-I dunno, ever! I better go commit a crime! Wheee' I mean, who does that?" He rolled out into the centre of the room, his robotic hands out pleadingly, "Oh, com'on…We're missing Taco night-"

"There's nothing out here," The small round robot continued to whined. His whiny talking head was just a golden cylinder suspending in what looked like one of those plastic container that come out of those 25 cent machines, only bigger and less breakable. He had tank like wheels on his extendable legs, but other then that, he was your standard robot Space Ranger…the only one, actually, "Nothing but space stuff- I can't believe we're missing Taco night for _Space_ stuff!"

"First off," Replied the blue skinned orange hair Tangea Space Ranger, Mira Nova, who was sitting in the Co-pilot chair, "The reason we're out here is to investigate this _'space stuff'_," She looked over her shoulder, giving the loafing Robot a disapproving glare, "And second off, you can't even eat, XR!"

XR (which stands for Experimental Ranger, by the by, just in case you were wondering. Stop doing that.) rolled back to his control panel and ker-thuded his glass dome of a head against it, "Yeah, well, a guy can dream, can't he?"

"Um," A large creature who was red-ish…and large, boy was he large! Large like a large fat guy, with guy with kinda bug ears, like a large, something large…um, moving on, he sat in the back, a chair made for his girth, and was also placed to watch the monitors. He however took his job far more serious then XR, "H-hey guys, I'm getting wiggles and they're funny!"

"Wiggles? You do realize there wasn't a frightening word in that sentence," XR said, rolling over there with his tank like feet.

"Wiggles aren't evil!" He continued, licking the inside of his dome, bringing his hand there, "See, look." He rubbed the screen with his not really wet hand.

"XR!" The large reddish creature who went by Booster cried, pushing him out of the way, "This is a delicate system!"

"What?" The wisecracking Robot questioned, his innocent act thin as no one brought it anyway, "I'm just saying, if there's anything less evil then Wiggles, I'll pay you to tell me."

Mira said something under her breath, thankful for finally have action. She wouldn't admit it to the others, but the fact that she was missing Taco Day irked her more then the time she was put on laundry duty on New Recruit Day, and finally getting to shoot something up would really cheer her up…maybe she's been spending a little to much time with the boys, "Are we going in for a closer look?"

She didn't wait for an answer. Ranger Nova gripped her control bar tightly, pushing them forward none to lightly, thus causing a chain reaction of horrors that went something like this; 42 dipped forward, closing in on the unknown Wiggles. Buzz Lightyear, sensing his manhood in jeopardy, lunged to regain control of his ship. The two fought momentarily for the controls, causing the ship to twist and spin.

Finally, Buzz knocked his own controls with his elbow evening out the ship. Mira gave up, making a noise somewhere in between a grunt and a sigh, slamming down into her seat angrily.

"Whoa, there!" Buzz steady the ship ("That was unpleasant," XR said, his head still bouncing around in his dome, "Let's never do that again."), "You are out of line, Ranger!" After a moment of steadying the controls and his pride, Buzz continued, "Protocol! They could be energy sucking Brubats from the Strabula galaxy for all we know."

"Ugh," Booster shivered, his voice sounding like he just stepped in baby barf, "Those things are gross."

"Right," Buzz grabbed the microphone down from the Speaker Screen, bringing it to his mouth, "We follow protocol."

"Fine," Mira muttered, sulking deeper into her seat, "We'll bore them to death, why didn't I think of that?"

Buzz either didn't hear that or choice to ignore the comment. He pressed down the side button, allowing him to talk. In his firmest voice, so firm that if it was a body, it would appear on infomercials and flex, he barked, "Unidentified Objects, you are in a restricted fly-zone-"

"Um," RX rolled over, hyper extending his legs so that he was right over Buzz's shoulder, "Technically, Sigma-B is an unclaimed space."

Buzz covered the mike, giving RX a hushing hiss, and a very surprising reply; "But they don't need to know that." He said jerkily, raising his side of body to distance RX and the mike…he's ruined a good many operations that way. It was strange, really, how a robot as wily as RX could be truthful when it was most important to lie.

And though Buzz spoke low enough for the mike to not pick him up, Booster apparently heard him, because he gasped louder absolutely necessary, "Buzz!" He cried incredulously, "Are you _lying_?"

"N-no," He said, as calmly as he could, being called out like that, "No, just stretching the truth to enforce the law-"

"Oooo," Mira teased, feeling the righteous justice of verbal revenge at hand, "What happened to protocol?"

He gave Mira a look that clearly said 'you think you've won, don't you, well, I'm going to call them back, because I'm in charge'. You know the one, I know you do.

**Space, still Spacey**

Something of considerable girth blocked the albeit distance dazzling light of the stars above the luckless space swimmers. Sora stopped swimming, shuttering as a wave of instant cold spread over him. The others felt it too, pausing.

"Whoa," Donald quacked in awe as he looked up to see what was over them, "It's a spaceship!"

Before the group could discuss this more, the spaceship made sudden spiral, as though it had lost controls. The group scattered as quickly as they could, the ship dipping, Sora barely got out of the way of the wings, which looked rather razorous. The ship gave a wiggle, shuttering before it came to a halt.

A speaker that looked remarkably like a shower head lowered from the bottom of the white and green space craft. They looked at one another, the Lumas and Jiminy even coming out to take a peak (minus Ignius, who managed sound asleep on Sora's head).

"Unidentified Objects," A voice full of condemnation ripped thought the static, the trio instinctively moved close together, as though they were expecting lasers. Sora wondered if 'spinning the baddies' would be helpful in this situation. The Lumas didn't look strong enough to take a spaceship. "You are in a restricted fly-zone-"

The group glanced at each other, worry lined their faces. What should they do? Well, turn themselves in would be logical, but how? Just float up and say, hi! We're just a floating in space, that's normal, right?

"What should we do?" Donald asked, he looked a little more then a little apprehensive about being told he was doing something wrong. That just ruffled his feathers! And speaking of which, his arms were getting mighty tired from all this space swimming.

"Well, we didn't do anything wrong," Goofy mused, skimming to stay afloat, "I'm sure they'll understand."

Sora nodded, swimming upward while the ship remained still. Without really knowing what he was doing, he kicked forward, so he body touched the craft's window screen, and knocked.

"Um, Buzz," Mira said, pointing at the glass the protected them from the outside elements. He was just about to give them a second warning (A more truthful one), when he noticed the alarmed look on her face.

"What is it…?" He turned his head to the spacesheild. Then it was his turn to look terrified. There was a boy on the outside! The boy just smiled, and waved, but if he didn't hurry up, he was going to explode! Stupid kids, didn't they know hitchhiking was illegal?!

"Hurry, Booster!" Buzz ordered, jumping up, Mira following him, "Open the loading dock! RX man the controls"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Booster jumped up (as RX said, "You mean robot?" as he rolled to the main controls), lumbering as fast as he could up the bridge, his own heart racing. This wasn't in the training manual!


	8. Chapter 2 of 4

Kingdom Hearts: Saga of Memories

Author's notes: Ah, watching Disney movies makes me happy. I saw Horton Hears a Who!! o It was de bomb!

Reply to Ri2: AAaw, how blushy that made me! Yes, he is awesome, isn't he :D Yes, yes… -runs my hands across the page- They do look alike, but- well, yes:D Keep reading!

Reply to TheFlameKnight: More excellent! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Edit, copy, paste! I don't own anything!

June-17-2009: I half-heartedly proofread this. Enjoy regardless!

**Warning!!! There's a new chapter for number seven!**

------ ----------- ------------

Chapter

2-4  
Bam Shicka BamBoo

Sora and crew fell to the floor of the Cargo room floor, coughing and heaving as though they really had been holding their breath to hitchhiking thought the galaxy. Being sucked into a Cargo hold after floating in the vacuum of space will do that to you.

Above them stood a very stern looking man who had been driving the space craft, the pale thin (but shapely) ghost of a woman who had noticed them, and that strange dinosaur looking fella, who looked more concern then the other two, he was holding warm wooly blue blankets.

"You kids are in big trouble," The man in the bulky space suit said as stern as his expression, "Hitchhiking is a serious galactic offense- a crime, with heavy fines and a reviled smudge on what I hope, but seriously doubt, was a perfect record."

"What?" Was all Sora got out before the next bought of coughs, he just needed a break for a second, nothing was making sense, everything was spinning a little too fast. He looked up, trying to see the massive crates from the multi-colored spots.

"Oh, Sora," Little Ignius cooed simply. His speaking made the Space Ranger's take a step back, and the man set his lasers on ready. He thought that thing was a hat! It could just be a toy…or some new force of wicked evil! The little Luma parted Sora's hair like buck wheat with his little star arms, "What's going on?"

"Explain yourselves!" He ordered, as the laser heated up. Galatica, ears-dropping so to speak from Donald's hat, which he flipped back, causes Donald to freak out a bit as he emerged.

"You explain yourself!" His sparkles hissed red and orange, looking crossed, "Why have we stopped, who are you people?"

"Oh," Numic peaked out of Goofy's pocket, "What is going on, Goofy? We're not anywhere near Mama's yet."

"No," Galatica retorted, his voice like ice, "We're not- Sora, why aren't we?" The Luma folded his arms the best he could, scowling down at them all. Sora made a thin noise, why was he getting scolded? It wasn't like he got them sucked up here, but he was saved from answering.

Donald got off his ducky knees, "We got sidetracked, alright?" He fluffed and ruffled his tail feathers, putting his hat back on and pushing it forward, "And we're not kids either, got that?! We're on a mission!"

"Oh yeah…?" The man's laser touched each other them briefly on the forward, but when none of them gave a nervous guilty twitch (The duck thing looked highly suspicious), he lowered his arm, "You can call me Captain Lightyear, this is Ranger Mira Nova-"

Mira, the ghostly lady with the pale blue skin, smiled, giving them a sort of bored wave that beauty pageant people give when they wave to the parade people.

"This is Ranger M-"

"Booster," The Dinosaour thingymabobber said, looking slightly embarrassed. He rubbed the back of hid neck-less head, "Just Booster."

"Yes…well," Buzz said stiffly, clear that he didn't approve have Booster letting them use his first name. He just didn't trust them, not yet anyway, "Where was I…Ah, yes, and my other Ranger, just to get this all out of the way, he's-"

"Mira! Buzz!" RX yelled with urgency from the cockpit, "Booster?! Someone better get over here!"

"We'll safe the rest of the introductions later!," Buzz said, without waiting for them to answer he, Booster and Mira rushed down the hall, leaving the trio feeling more spun around then super stainy whites on laundry day.

Meanwhile, on the (what should have been) dark cold unforgiving planet Xrghthung, or plant Z for short, Evil Emperor Zurg was having one of the more stranger days in his totalitarian life.

He, once again, was sitting in his mighty throne, having audience with what was known as a Brain Pod. They were crafty, despicable creature- complete brain, the perfect creature for committing evil deeds in every way. They were found floating in large containers, attached to rather weak and cumbersome looking robotic bodies.

Zurg sighed theatrically as the Brain Pod blathered on, trying to explain himself, the evil emperor stroked a curled up scaly wild looking creature that was as purple as his dark self.

"And I told him, Sir," The Brain Pod grumbled, climbing up the steps that led to his master with some mild complication, "that unless he had an appointment, he wouldn't be let in, and now he refused to leave!"

The Brain Pod finally managed to get to the last step, heaving and huffing. But when he rolled closer to Zurg, the creature lifted his head up from his lap, and gave a magnificent hiss. (Its ears shot up like the neck skin around a cobra, the golden hoops it wore jangled, the thick dark purple whiskers down its head and back shot up like quills on a porcupine all at once, very scary) The Brain Pod (27) shrieked like a little girl, tumbled back and stumbling down the steps with the sounds of Zurg's laughter in the background of his pain.

"Don't just lie there like waste matter," Zurg said after 27 crashed to a halt thanks to the convenient wall, he went back to pet the draconic monster. Its various body parts settled down, closing its feral yellow eyes, "Let him in!"

27, literally head over heel, pulled his bottom to the floor with his extendable arms, muttering under his breath, or whatever it was that allowed him to talk without his mouth. However, the Brain Pod had no need to get the intruder.

_**Ss-BOOM**_! Smoke and wall-chunks flew out into Zurg's inner chamber.

The smoke dispersed, revealing a grand hole and the hole's creator: one of those silly Boo creatures that he spoke earlier too, though this one was smaller and whiter by far. Its tongue dangled out of its stupid (and soon to be deader then dead) head. In a nub of a hand was a strange key shaped sword, a key sword that looked like it was made up of many tiny blacker Boos, with yellow eyes, and tongues out of their own stupid heads.

"Bam!" The Boo cried, floating into the chamber "I didn't think I'd have to explode anything this soon, but King Boo will blow up if he doesn't an answer soon!"

"An answer?" Zurg retorted, sharp and evil, though surprisingly calm for someone who just had their wall blown up, but he noticeably was petting harder, "Evil Emperor Zurg answers to no one, now go-!"

"Whoaaaa there, buddy," The Boo raised his free nub, digging around in himself, something that made Zurg raise an eyebrow, if he had one, "No need to blow up! Like, Blam, dude! Don't shoot the messenger! King Boo says he doesn't grovel, but he does gamble."

"Gamble, Oh yes?" Zurg replied smoothly, he could see where this was going, and just as well. He'd play this so called King's game, and not only win, but rewrite the rules, and cheat while he's at it, "What does your bulbous King think he can get out of the Evil Emperor Zurg?"

"Third person?" The Boo choose to ignore the insult to his King, pulling out a tattered sheet of yellow parchment, "Well, from what I understand, that if I blow up the other guys before your hitman, that we keep the darkness, but if you don't explode and stuff, and heh, beat me," He said as though that wasn't possible, "that you get any amount of currency you want…or something like that."

"And the darkness?" Zurg replied curtly, not missing the beat. He wasn't an evil emperor for nothing after all; this Boo thing would have to get up in a Zultarian morning to pull one over on Zurg.

"Wow! You're sharp one," The Boo said, pulling out a ballpoint pen, Zurg wasn't sure if he was talking to the pen or giving a compliment, as he gave the pen a very sharp stare.

He floated over to Zurg, "You'd get the darkness back too, I guess, but I thought you'd be more interested in the explosive amount of money." The Boo pointed his pen at him, "So, is it a deal, or what?"

Zurg ran through all the worst case scenario in his great metal head. Nothing too horrible was red flagged, so he took the little Boo's pen and signed his name with great flourish.

"Okay, okay!" The Boo snatched the pen out of his hand as soon as he was done, and scribbled his name down: Bamboo. Bamboo then rolled up parchment, stowing it in himself, and threw the pen over his shoulder, "Back to business, so where's your hitman…?"

Bamboo felt uncomfortable for some reason, you know, the kind of uncomfortability that comes from being stared at by big yellow eyes. He looked down, just in time to see the little monster snap its jaws open, and let out a blast of such sound that it was visibly, it was like a round-house kick to the face by Chuck Norris- he went flying through the hole he created, landing dazed in the ruble.

As Buzz, Mira, and Booster made their way to the cockpit (or whatever the front of the ship is called) a flickering hiss filled the air. All the lights went off, all power cells went down. The cockpit was filled with a magical blue light from whatever RX was shouting about; it was almost too bright to look at…

Sora, Donald and Goofy footsteps came echoing though the ship, surprised to find the Space Rangers just standing there, like under some sort of spell. The blue light licked at them longingly, telling them to come closer, they had no choice…come closer.

Jiminy, sensing something fill the minds of his charges, lifted Goofy's hat up to get a look at what was going on. "Now what's going on…?!" His eyes wide and his voice breathless when he caught in his bug eyes what they were gaping at.

It couldn't…it just couldn't be! He crawled down Goofy's head, as graceful as a gentleman insect could. Jiminy rubbed his eyes, but when the image stayed put, he believed. She was elegance incarnated, her hair- the softest colour, her face- the palest shine, and in her eyes danced all the sympathy and emotions in their purest nature, and yet…there was something sad about her face today. Her blue gown billowed like gentle waves, like fairy wings, "Canpenella…!"

"Canpenella?" Sora asked in a whisper, stunned by the Blue Fairy's magic and sheer beauty. It was like she was wearing a spell that bottled the mind, boggled, right…He's mouth hung open, unable to close it, it made him look stupid.

The ship 42 started to sink, slowly, nothing but the web of cosmic force holding it up. At the not controlled movement of his baby, Buzz was snapped out of the spell. His mind assessed the situation quickly, jumping into his seat unnoticed by the other, and made a valiant attempt at starting the spaceship again.

"Please," The Blue Fairy spoke finally, her voice like many magical harps being played by angels with sad soft hearts, "Do not leave me just yet, I need you to help…"

"No supernatural space…lady is going to tell me what to do with my ship!" Buzz yelled, pulling the controls here and there. He struggled and struggled, strangled and wrangled, not giving up.

"What ever do you need?" Jiminy asked, all too keen to help the dazzling lady. He gave a perfect swan dive off of Goofy's large snout; he floated with ease to the dash board with his umbrella. Mira snapped out of her daze just then, at the same time Booster did. Donald gave a wild quack, and Sora closed his mouth.

"Whoa, guys," Booster asked, sounding like he had one too many hits on the head, "What just-"

"You already know, Jiminy," She said softly, no more then a whisper, a trickle of the breeze. Canpenella held out a hand clenched, it shook ever so lightly. Slowly, very slowly, she uncurled her fingers around whatever she was holding.

"Tyke!" The three Lumas squeaked with utter joy. Their friend waved at them, spinning around the lady. His sparkled only added to her eternal beauty.

"What's going on here?" Buzz demanded. This-was- ridiculous! He stood up, all man like, slamming his hands on his dashboard, causing Jiminy's hat to topple, him along with it, "Who are you working for, what-?"

"Please…" The Blue Fairy's body began to become less detailed, she must've forgot to pay her cable bill, "You must…her…"

"Who, what, where, whoaaaa, let's slow down here!" RX spoke us, pushing his way through. They all rushed in, knocking this tiny innocent (in his opinion) robot over, to see what all the squawking was all about, "Can we get some facts here, people?"

"Who's her?" Sora said, slowly. He kept on trying to look at her, but he just couldn't bring his eyes up. So, he casted his glancing to the side, attempting again and again to see, but it hurt! His eyes, too

"We'll help you," Jiminy exclaimed, back up-and-at'em, "Anything for you! Gosh, you gave me my first ribbon! You made all my dreams come true…you…," Blush was creeping up to his green cheeks, "Gosh, anything."

"When you wish upon a star…" Mira shook her head, remembering a story from long ago, that her Stewardess use to tell her when she'd go to bed. There was a daughter, and a Mother- their fates entwined in the stars…

"Why, yes," Jiminy blinked at her, he reached out, his gloved hands touching the cold spacesheild.

"Long ago," The Blue Fairy said abruptly. The group, minus a still struggly Buzz, looked up, "when I…" Her body started to fade, the very bottom of her dress no more, "We lived together, happily…So happy…" Her face was so sad, how could anyone as beautiful as that be so sad? "…One day, my daughter left us…after day I stood outside and waited for her to come back…" Whatever magic that had brought her there was now taking her away, her dress was nothing more then dying petals on the wind, "…he left….and everything night I waited and wished upon star after star that fell from the sky, but she never came back…" Now all that was left her fair face, and her fair hair, "…my wishes…Everyones wishes would come true…My wish…my daughter…napped by King Boo...defeat is the only way…you must…the Writer is the key…find and save…Lumas…"

Buzz stopped struggling; sulking silently, trying not to show the fact that he was listening.

"Please…Sora."

And with that, her face dispersed. Fair particles became once more what they were; a star. It tinkled momentary in front of them, before shooting off to some unknown lands, to grant a wish for someone who needed a wish granted and was just so lucky enough to see the special star.

Tyke looked sad, waving good-bye as they left, "Bye-bye, Gram'ma."

There was an awkward silence after her departure. Little Tyke slipped though the spaceshield with a spin, looking so happy to find his Luma buddies, but the others looked uncomfortable. She selected Sora out of the group, that made him special. Buzz was fuming at the fact something overly magical happened, Mira was feeling a little hope sick, and RX a little hungry.

"Wow!" Booster said loudly, breaking the silence and making everybody jump, "That was neato!"

"Yes," Galatica said dryly, turning towards Booster. If Lumas could rolled their eyes, he would have, "…Neato."

Sora smiled, an auto-matic one, but his brain was filled with thoughts and ponderings. Who was this King Boo? Why did he kidnap their Mama…Her Daughter…The Writer…? The keys! He needed weapons, they would have to get weapons in order to fight anything…Everything seemed grim, and yet there was a strange feeling of hope that the Blue Fairy left behind.

Ignius and Tyke danced over head, singing about Grandmas and Mama, Starbits and sugarcubes. RX mumbled something about 'if they hurry, they could catch Taco night', but his voice was sounding far happier then before.

"So, does that me you're going to help us, Captain Lightyear?" Goofy asked, rubbing the back of his head. Numic bobbled eagerly, lifting up on of his long floppy ears for good luck.

Buzz didn't reply, trying the power again. He waited, twisting, waiting and-This time he had luck! 42 roared to life, the lights coming on one by one, "Fine…but first we'll need to re-fuel."

"I need to re-fuel," Donald grumbled under the cheering, his feathered belly gurgling. RX rolled up, his cylinconed head grinning, "Tell me about it." The two considered each other…maybe this rid wouldn't be so ickily boring.

Buzz shifted in high gear, "To infinity, and beyond…," He sighed. The Commander was going to have a field day with this. 42 sped off into space on what was left of its fuel cell, Buzz hoped it be enough to get home. Stupid magical things…

Jiminy smiled, too much absorbed in his own thoughts to hear the others. In his white gloved hand, he held something he wished for. Jiminy leaned his head on the cold spacesheild, watching the stars twinkle. He smiled, and watched the stars go by


	9. Chapter 2 of 5

Kingdom Hearts: Saga of Memories

Author's Note: About time I worked on this again, isn't it? I've changed a few things here and there, so feel free to go and re-read the pervious chapters. As always, I encourage you to review after reading.

Reply to Ri2: Well, Ri2, that's just one of the mysteries, isn't it? I wonder too. They don't seem capable of taking care of themselves…

Reply to TheFlameKnight: Yes, it was. Thank you. Like I've said before, there is a difference between being in space and being in space in a spaceship. Like the difference between being on a boat and scuba diving. And your second concern has been taken care of. Thanks for reviewing!

Reply to Dimention: Thanks- I never do fillers. I'm too lazy too.

Reply to Kindra Mckleen: No worries. Your intention wasn't flamey. I sorta went back and proofread. But it wears me out, so there still maybe somethings remaining. But I weeded pretty well. Anywho, that whole Keyblade thing…Yeah. I'm gunna insert a generic King Boo has evil magic explanation here until I get to that. Thanks for reviewing.

Warning!!! Chapter 7 is new!

---------- ---------------- ---------

Chapter

2-5  
Cruising in the Cosmos

The spaceship 42 sped on soundless through space. This was so much nicer than Space Swimming, Sora thought as he leaned against Ranger Nova's seat. She didn't seem to mind, or at least, he hoped she didn't. His legs were so sore, as though he had never moved a day in his life. Donald was unashamed to show this, however, as he laid flopped on the floor, having wondrously sarcastic conversations with Galactia and XR. Sora on the other hand, was having a conservation more probing.

"So," Buzz said, still struggling with this concept, "You three were propelled into space by…"

"Boos," Sora prompted, in a toneless I-already-said-that kinda voice, "Baron Von Boo, actually, he was told to by King Boo, who has an army of Boos that stole all my Keychains wh-."

"And my favorite staff!" Donald quacked from somewhere in the back, they (XR) acquired playing cards, and were playing a game that Galatica was having some trouble with.

"That's awful," Galatica said airily, laying down a ten of hearts, which XR picked up. The round robot placed his hand down, a four of hearts, a six of hearts, that ten of hearts, the Queen of hearts, King, and Jack. Donald groaned, throwing his cards down. He was so no where near close! The Luma made a confused tutter. He placed his hand down…

"Is this any good?" He asked, rubbing his pointy bewildered head.

"Any good?" Donald exclaimed, staring down at the straight Aces as though Jesus appeared right before him and handed him a Best Buy gift card, "That's great-?!"

XR clamped Donald's orange beak shut, he wrangled underneath, as the Robot's sly operation chip kicked in, "Oh, yeah, that's great for your first time, um, who's up for a game of Go fish?"

"The Lumas have magical properties," Their conversation had continued this whole time, "That's the only way I can explain it." Sora knew it sounded slightly stupid to them, but they were use to this- to all this! The flying in space, the whole seemingly improbable creatures. If he mentioned that, maybe they wouldn't give him that skeptical look, but more then likely it would be replaced with a you're-rather-stupid look.

Booster was telling Goofy all about how amazingly awesome the Command Center was, and how clean everything was (He would know, he was a janitor there once after all).

"Oh!" Booster said, remembering something that slipped from his mind like a wily worm from a bird's beak, "And the food there is to die for! We have to keep the menu top-secret."

This struck Goofy as weird, he gave a goofy thinking face, sucking on his tongue thoughtfully, "But why is that?"

Booster grinned widely, "Because criminals get arrested for a free meal!" He paused, waiting for them to laugh, and laugh they did. He was so delighted that someone else found this funny. He joined in on their laughter, wiping a tear of chuckling from his eye, "Yeah…"

"Mmm," Numic muttered, a glassy look coming over his face. He floated over to the spaceshield, his star shaped body pressing against it lovingly, "Ooo, we should stop and get some Star Bits, you'd love Starbits, Booster…" He looked out into the endless void of the pure white space, "If only there were some out there, I haven't seen any. I'm huuuungry!"

"I'm hungry too!" Tyke squeaked, prying Numic from the glass (or something that was very much like glass), "But not too hungry that I can't play!"

"Well, the story's an old one, so they've must've been out here for a long time," She replied to Sora's question, "But it starts with a little princess, who watches the stars at the highest hill and…" Her voice trailed off, was she pondering what came next, or something…something else.

"Yes?" Jiminy said, causing the three to jump ever so slightly, they had forgotten that he was there. Typical, many people for get the conscience, "Please, what happen next."

"Oh, um," Ranger Nova looked as though she was going to say no, but she didn't, "She finds a spaceship, and a star child…So, she must of found a Luma. It lost its Mom-"

"How do we know they aren't always losing their Mama," Buzz said in undertone, leaning closer in, his eyes shifting between the dancing Lumas above, like they were conspiring against him (More like he against them, alack), "And they're not just some intergalactic beast that eats their helpers?"

Mira crocked an eyebrow at him. Sora wasn't sure how to reply to that…well, politely anyway. 'That's crazy' had a nice ring to it. He gave Mira a confused look, but she just shook her head.

Buzz faced forward, looking grumpy. He grumbled something under his breath as he turned, nearly jumping out of his skin when he was the little pale yellow Luma stare blankly at him.

The two stared at each other…

"Honk!" Ignius squeezes Buzz's nose, flying away as fast as he could. A gall of laughter burst from everyone who had witnessed it, as Buzz lost his composure, getting up to swat the Lumas away from head, as though they were like mindless gnats to him.

_**Ss**_**-BAM**

42 shook like the Four Horsemen from the Revelations were erupting from underneath it and all of them were in a particularly bad mood. The ship spiraled out of control, causing Buzz, who was standing, to go flying. He slid across the floor, knocking over an already toppling Goofy, and crashing into panicky XR and equally freaked Donald. They all crashed into the far wall like a fleshy and slightly metallic meatball, the ship plummeted down into space. Endless space.

Sora grabbed a hold of Mira's arm rest just in the nick of time. The ship must have been hit so hard that the gravity gave out, and at the rate they were going…It was only a matter of time until they hit something…or would they just keep falling and falling?

"It's no use!" She yelled, pulling the controls as far back as possible but the breaks weren't responding. The lights flickered off and on, with the sounds of power coming on and going out. It didn't help that the Lumas were screaming at different frequencies, mostly higher pitches. The sounds of little children in terror. And they kept on plummeting.


	10. Chapter 2 of 6

Kingdom Hearts: Saga of Memories

Author's note: Alright. This is my first chapter in sometime. I'm shaky and uncertain, but hopefully I'll gain speed and confidence. Read and review- be sure to tell me mostly, if this chapter flows right.

--------- --------------- --------

Chapter

2-6

Cosmic Calamity

42's fall was promptly halted when it smashed, nose-first, into a passing asteroid that was large enough to have a gravitation force it could pull apart a small rock planet. It was quiet an embarrassment to smash into a rock this size. The ship gave a final spurt as it collided into the space rock. Mira, who had been pulling hopelessly on the controls, was now face-down into the air bag that inflated just in time.

Everyone else was a little worse for wear after the evident explosion of ship versus rock. The sudden crash untangled the great ball of people (and robot) sending them skidding across the floor like loose files from a dropped folder. Sora's hand slipped from Mira's arm, causing him to slam face first into the co-pilot's chair.

It was a lot harder then it looked. He saw stars. Literally.

"Sora," Numic spoke, all the Lumas had stopped screaming at once, as soon as the ship had stopped moving like one giant inhale,"Are you okay?" He asked, floating back down to his head and hung over to peer into the boy's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm-"

But Captain Buzz Lightyear, already up on his feet cut across, "XR, go to the engine room and make repairs-"

"Oh yeah," XR replied sarcastically from the floor. Goofy, who was helping Donald up, dropped the Duck ("Hey!" Donald quacked, toppling over) to help the poor robot to his purple roller-feet tracks, "Thank you," He said over elaborately as though he had been left there waiting forever before continuing his banter, "Just send the robot into the flaming room of doom, not like he has any rights, or anything."

But he was off anyway. Slowly, so slowly, in fact that it caused Captain Lightyear to add a brisk, "Today!"

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going," And he went. Just a little faster. Just, but he was out through the doorway where all the billowing black smoke was coming from. They would have to get out soon, or they'd all start passing out from the fumes. Or maybe not. If the Lumas provided oxygen in space, then surely they would in case of a fire, but what about the others?

Sora turned his attention, worriedly, back to Mira, but she was standing up and looked just fine. The blue skinned woman glared up at the nothingness of space before hitting a button on her space suit, and a glass like dome went up and over her head like a half of a clear plastic egg. That solved that problem.

But apparently Buzz thought there was a problem still. He was giving Mira the sternest look when Goofy interrupted this non-verbal battle, "Gawrsh, is there anything we can do to help, Mister Lightyear?"

"Captain, and no-"

"Why not?" Donald quacked, sounding thoroughly insulted. He helped himself up with his back up staff, pushing his hat back on his head. He had just finished gripping about this newest 'adventure'. He was supposed to be on vacation for Mickey's sake!

"I won't be responsible for civilian casualties-"

"Causalities?" Booster and Donald gasped (Quaked more on the duck's end) at the same time. Buzz pulled his attention back to Mira, but it was too late. Whatever was powering her suit was charging up, square-ish wings popped out the back of her suit.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, really ordering her not to do anything in that coy manner people in charge tend to use.

"Top side," Ranger Nova replied, ignoring the tone of her superior's voice, "I'm gonna see what blasted us and then I'm gonna blast it back."

"That's far too dangerous," Buzz insisted, "You're staying here until we've figured out a plan and that's a direct order!"

Mira pretended his final words were drowned out by the sound of her jet propelled wing system, which could be held back no more. She shot right through the ceiling, as easily as a driver diving arrow straight into water- no, even easier, like wind though air.

The boy, duck, and dog man were all in a state of amazement. So were the Lumas who all cooed and jittered about it like a bunch of happy parrots. Donald was the first to say anything that sounded like language, "How'd she do that?"

"Oh, that?" Booster said, sounding like he has seen it a hundred, if not a thousand, times, "She always does that. She's got all sorts of cool Tangean mind powers."

"Tangean mind powers?" Sora was the one to ask this time. There was a world full of blue skinned people that could walk through wall? How much power would it take the mind to slip right through a solid wall? He looked up and smiled, because it seemed Goofy was thinking the same thing. There was a look of visible pain like he was giving it the old college try.

"Yeah," Booster continued on, unaware that Buzz was fuming so hard steam should have been coming out of his space suit, "Like mind reading and telephonetics-"

"Telekinesis," Buzz corrected promptly through clenched teeth. It was bad enough that Mira didn't follow a single order, now they were wowing over her Tangeaness. If he was a Tangean, he could do that to, "Which she doesn't even have, now if you're done chatting with the-" He paused, unsure of how to address them. So he didn't, "Let's go see if _Ranger_ Nova needs our help."

"Aie Aie, Sir!" Booster jumped up, and saluted as though he was just waiting to get that order to finally get up out of that chair and away from that useless monitor. Buzz was already making his way to the back, when Booster turned to address them, "Now, behave you guys," And with that, he left with Buzz.

Behave? The three looked at each other. Did a large red space monster just tell them to behave? Donald let out a loud _Pff _which caused a chain reaction of laugher amongst them, so much that tiny Tyke and Numic joined in, even though they had no idea why they were laughing. The other two didn't seem to be in the laughing mood as the younger ones twirled above their heads, almost oblivious to what was going on. Laughing and silent, they floated down to their companions and nestled down to their respective places.

"I fail to see the humor in this situation," Galatica said glumly, as he floated down to Donald's head "We're no closer to Mama than we were before."

But they laughed right over his negativity, and with a humph, he slipped back under Donald's twisted wizard hat. The air felt better, lighter, like they could solve the problems that faced them now.

"Alright," Sora started, taking Numic off his head and held the star creature gently in his hands. His body was so warm and light. The Luma giggled, delighted by the attention, "What are we going to do first?"

"That Buzz Lightyear fella told us to stay put," Goofy interjected, rigidness on his dog-face. If someone with authority gave an order, it must be important. He was a leader himself after all. He knew a thing or two about these things.

"So?" Donald countered, he didn't plan to sit on his tail feathers and let that blue chick show him up. He couldn't phase though a wall, but he had been practicing some serious magic now that he had so much down time.

Sora looked at his companions, stuck in the middle of the two again. On one hand, he wanted to help out Mira, Booster, and even Buzz but on the other he didn't want to make Buzz mad. He was just about to say something when someone screamed. A woman's scream.

Mira.


End file.
